


Golden Snitch fluttering

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Complete, Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley Friendship, F/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Mystery, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Prompt Fic, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Rubber Ducks, Smuggling, Squibs, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: Ginny and Draco have to work together to find two missing teens in Greenland.Unfortunately for Ginny, she's been threatened with desk duty if she hexes Draco again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Golden Snitch fluttering

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Draco/Ginny  
> Rating: M  
> Prompt: Ginny & Draco are coworker’s who are on assignment for the Ministry, end up in a muggle town staying at a hotel because of bad weather and sexual tension begins.

"Did you see the news this morning?" Daphne asked Ginny, grinning broadly.

Ginny, who had only got up twenty minutes ago, and barely had time to tame her hair, let alone read the news, yawned widely and shook her head. "No. What's happened?" she asked, wondering if she should sleep on her desk or get up to make herself a cup of tea all the way in the kitchen over there. _Ugh, it was too far; sleep it was_.

"A whole shipment of Portkeys were discovered by Muggles; they stole a cargo container and there's been Muggle sightings in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley."

That woke Ginny up more than caffeine ever could. She stared at Daphne, who was still grinning. "Merlin's balls. Do you know who's been given the case?"

"Not yet, that's what this emergency meeting's about - "

_What emergency meeting?_ Ginny thought in surprise, then spied a red parchment in the shape of a plane sitting on her desk and winced at the sight.

"I didn't think you'd seen the red parchment yet. C'mon, I brought a cup of tea for you," Daphne added, holding out a travel mug of tea enticingly.

"You're a goddess among witches, Daph."

"I know." 

The meeting basically said the same as Daphne had, except with more urgency and less smiling. "People have gone missing across more places than just the UK, so I'm assigning pairs to handle different countries across Europe. Baddock, Craftington, you're France; don't let them walk over you again, understood? Greengrass, Moon, you're going to Spain; don't insult them by speaking Italian, for the love of Merlin. Weasley, Malfoy, you're heading to Greenland; if you hex each other even once, you'll be on desk duty for the rest of the year," their boss, Leo, said firmly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir," Draco said, eyes wide with an innocence that no one believed.

"Yes, sir. No hexing," Ginny agreed pleasantly, even as she clutched her wand beneath the table and wondered if it was worth the reprimand if she hexed Malfoy right then and there; it was already September - three months of desk duty wouldn't be so bad, right?

"International Apparation licenses are on your desks; you have half an hour to get to your relevant locations," Leo said and the meeting ended.

Everyone dispersed to collect their emergency travel bags and international licenses. Draco followed after Ginny, and she could feel that smug arse's gaze on her back. Glancing over her shoulder to glare at him, Draco smiled in that lazy way of his, stopping as they reached her desk.

"Why are you following me?" she snapped.

"You wound me, Weasley," Draco said, pressing a hand against his chest.

"Don't say that, Leo will take it seriously," she muttered, rising on her toes to glance over Draco's shoulder and make sure their boss hadn't overheard.

"I already have my bag, my license is with yours, and it's so much more efficient to leave together than it is to go separately, don't you think?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and opened her desk draw to reach in and extract her bag. "Since when do you care about efficiency, Malfoy?"

"It's a topic near and dear to my heart. Plus, the sooner we get to the International Apparation station, the sooner we can leave. I don't want to be stuck behind Baddock, do you?"

_Well, he had a point there_. Ginny shrank her bag down, grabbed their licenses, and hurried out of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office with Draco on her heels.

...

The town they were in was predominantly Muggle, though had a high wizarding tourism, especially as the town was well-known for their spectacular Northern Lights displays.

"Welcome, Agents Wesley and Malfara. I am Officer Pipaluk. My team and I are hoping you can assist with these disappearances," Pipaluk said. "We have reports of the missing teens here," he said, holding out a folder.

"Don't worry, we're specialists in this sort of thing," Draco said smoothly, smiling and taking the offered manilla folder.

Ginny hated him for not getting International Apparation Sickness like she did. _Bastard_.

"Please excuse my partner; there was lots of turbulence on the flight over," Draco said, tutting and shaking his head.

"Ah, yes. It is difficult to land with the wind sometimes, too. You can start tomorrow and rest today; you are here earlier than we expected," Pipaluk said, glancing over to the clock. "Which flight did you catch?"

"I'm going to be sick. Excuse me," Ginny said, deciding to leave Draco to explain why they were here a full hour before any of the commercial flights landed, and acquainting herself with the nearest bathroom.

By the time she had stopped trembling, Draco was waiting for her outside of the bathroom, a look of concern on his face. It sucked that he was so much better at acting than she was, but it also meant Muggles fell for his lines and charm without effort or actual charms required.

"Are you feeling better, Gin?" Draco asked, glancing over to Pipaluk.

_It was so weird hearing him call her anything other than 'Weasley'._

"Uh. No. I'm going to go to the hotel and sleep," she said.

Draco wasn't a common Muggle name; she couldn't call him that, could she?

"I'll go with you; Pipaluk already called a taxi for us," he said, putting an arm around Ginny's shoulders and leading her to the exit.

"Why're you in such a rush to leave?" Ginny asked quietly, suspicious of his motivations.

"Pipaluk got suspicious and started asking too many questions. I had to Obliviate him; we'll come back tomorrow and start again."

"You gave the folder back?"

"Shite. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Ginny sat at the front of the police station, her head aching and mouth feeling horrible, and waited for the taxi to arrive or Draco to return.

"Okay, quick before someone realises the security footage was modified," Draco muttered, helping Ginny up to her feet, and guiding her out into the frigid air.

"Merlin's socks, it's freezing," Ginny muttered, her teeth chattering.

"I know. The taxi's here now, you'll be warm soon, Gin," Draco said, still acting like a concerned and worried partner.

_What a liar._

The taxi ride to the hotel was quiet and uneventful, and Ginny spent the trip looking out of the window while she waited for her body and hands to warm up with the car's heating. Dark clouds were rolling in on the horizon, which probably meant bad things for the Aurora Borealis tourism that night, but Ginny didn't care more than that thought. She just wanted to sleep until she felt better and her head stopped pounding and her stomach stopped churning.

"I'll check us in, Gin, you just sit and rest," Draco said, obviously putting on a show for the taxi driver and approaching hotel staff.

"I can walk on my own, Dray," Ginny hissed at him.

_Dray could be more common than Draco, right?_

Draco wrinkled his nose like he'd smelled something unpleasant, which just made Ginny grin in response. "Fine. We'll both check in. Do you know Greenlandic?"

Ginny glared at him with whatever energy she could muster at that stage; honestly, it wasn't a lot, and her hands were trembling again. "No, I don't."

"Then I'll check us in while you wait with our bags."

_When the hell did he get their bags?!_ Ginny wondered just how out of it she was if she hadn't even noticed that.

Draco left her sitting in the foyer - again - and hurried over to the reception to check them in. The hotel they'd been booked into wasn't a skyscraper, but a small group of log cabins, surrounded by mountains and forest. It smelled fresh and clean, and Ginny could almost imagine she was back at Hogwarts if she closed her eyes.

"Ready, dearest?"

" _What?_ " Ginny hissed at him, her eyes opening abruptly and her cheeks red.

"I conned them into giving us an upgrade by saying we're newlyweds," Draco said, a silver ring on his finger and another in his palm for her.

"What the - why?"

"Because they were going to put us in a log cabin that required the use of a shared bathroom. I refuse to share a bathroom with anyone, let alone Muggles. Besides, the honeymoon suite includes a spa bath."

For the second time that day, Ginny found that she couldn't argue with a point he'd made. _Damn it_.

"I hate you right now," Ginny muttered, slipping the ring on and giving a wave to the Muggles at the reception desk.

Draco grinned. "I know you do. Come on, dearest. Do you want me to carry you over the threshold?" he asked as they headed out to go to their cabin, holding his arms out and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You can carry our bags," Ginny said, dumping both bags into his arms.

Draco just laughed and led her to the cabin.

...

The honeymoon log cabin only had one bed. Ginny was still feeling too nauseous to care, fell into bed, and fell to sleep in a matter of minutes. She didn't wake even when her shoes were removed.

Ginny woke in the morning after sleeping for a full ten solid hours, feeling much better, and looked around the cabin. It reminded her of the Burrow in some ways, despite being open plan, and not having nearly enough room for even half of her family, it was still cosy and looked well-loved. There was a kitchenette with cupboards and a small stove, as well as a Muggle microwave; a small dining table and two chairs were nearby; a fireplace could be seen over the top of the couch; and on the couch itself was none other than Draco.

She watched him sleeping for a few minutes, wondering why she felt Golden Snitches multiplying in her stomach at the sight of his scarred face and how innocent he looked while sleeping. When he was awake, he had Glamours to hide the scars, and either a smirk or a scowl to hide his innocence. There were few people who had seen his scarred face since the Great War, and Ginny didn't know how she felt to be one of those few.

Draco made a soft groaning noise as he started to wake up and Ginny looked away quickly before he caught her. Getting out of bed, she was both pleased and disappointed that she was still in the same clothes as the day before. Thankfully, she'd had the presence of mind to take her shoes off before collapsing on the bed, though she couldn't remember doing it. Stretching, she headed over to the kitchenette to see what was supplied and what they could eat before going to the police station again.

"Ugh, fuck this lumpy piece of shit. You get the couch tonight," Draco groaned.

"Good morning to you, too. Do you want breakfast? There's porridge or toast," Ginny offered.

"Tea. Earl Grey," Draco muttered into his pillow.

"That's not breakfast."

"Can't stomach food straight away, just tea," he said, lifting his head just enough to answer and glare at her before sinking back down.

Charlie was the same way, sometimes he didn't eat his first meal until lunch time, much to their mother's chagrin and continuous disbelief. Figuring Draco was old enough to eat when he wanted, Ginny set about making breakfast for herself and tea for both of them. He had looked after her in his own way yesterday, and this could be her way of saying thank you.

...

Draco woke up to the smell of porridge and tea. The latter kept him awake and he sat up, rubbing his eyes, applying a Glamour before he even stood up. He vaguely remembered having a conversation with Ginny earlier, but she was busy eating and reading a newspaper.

"Your tea's on the table. I wasn't sure how you take it," Ginny said, nodding to the teapot and tea strainer across from her.

Standing and stumbling over to the table, Draco plopped in the chair and poured the tea.

"Milk, sugar?" Ginny offered.

Draco shook his head and sipped at the hot tea, putting the strainer back into the pot to steep for a while longer. Silence surrounded them, and Draco felt himself relaxing and waking up completely as he drank the rest of his tea. "Thanks, Gin."

"Hmm?"

"For not trying to get a conversation out of me."

She shrugged and poured another cup of tea for both of them. "I figured you'd need more time to wake up before I hexed you."

"Huh? What the bloody hell for?" Draco asked incredulously.

"For telling me to take the lounge after telling me it's a lumpy piece of shite," Ginny replied, raising an eyebrow.

_Ah, memories of the conversation came back like a Bludger. Damn it._

"I'll charm it?"

"As if you didn't do that already," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine; it's so old that not even magic will work on it," Draco admitted, glaring over at the couch.

"Then you can sleep on the floor." She continued before Draco could argue, "I checked the airport schedule; a red-eye flight came in last night, so we can charm the receptionists if Pipaluk asks when we arrived again."

"Bloody hell; how long was I asleep?" Draco muttered.

"Long enough that we have to leave soon; I called a taxi, they'll be here in half an hour."

Draco almost choked on his tea. "Thirty minutes? I need an hour to get ready!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Draco, trying to gulp down the last of his tea and head to the bathroom at the same time, didn't reply.

Ginny shook her head and decided to get dressed while he was busy for the next thirty minutes.

...

Pipaluk greeted them in the police station with a smile and look of confusion. "Good morning, Agent Wesley, Agent Malfara. You're here earlier than expected; I was planning on meeting you at the airport myself."

"We arrived on the red-eye last night and went straight to the hotel," Draco said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Officer Pipaluk."

Pipaluk's look of confusion deepened. "Ah, you read my nametag, yes? Such fine work is expected from... which agency are you from, again?"

"The one specialising in missing persons," Draco said.

Pipaluk frowned. "Can I see your credentials, please?"

Ginny had to save Draco from himself before he ruined everything for both of them; _what on earth was wrong with him this morning?_

She smiled at Pipaluk and held out her Muggle wallet with her very real and not at all magically-created badge for an agency that didn't technically exist. There was a charm built in that would help them, so long as Pipaluk looked at it for three seconds or more. "Here you are. Feel free to read it all," she said with a smile.

_Three, Merlin's boxers, two, Merlin's boxers, one, Merlin's boxers._

The charm took effect and Pipaluk returned her smile. "Of course. It's a pleasure to have you both here. We have a report on the missing persons case. I hope you will be able to find these missing people," he said, leading them through the station to their desk.

"We'll need to see the site where they were last seen," Draco said, looking at the manilla folder with the two Muggles' pictures - the two teenagers would normally be considered runaways, if not for their family connections in the wizarding world. The teens themselves were Squibs, but no one outside of their family knew that.

"Of course. I have organised a car. I will drive you myself," Pipaluk said. "Would you like coffee before we go?"

"No, thank you. We brought our own," Ginny said, holding up her travel mug briefly.

Pipaluk grinned. "A good idea; the coffee machine broke down last week and no one is surviving without it. Come, I will take you there now."

Draco handed the folder to Ginny, guiding her with a hand on her elbow as they followed Pipaluk out to the car.

...

The shipping yard was busy in a way that reminded Ginny of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes on a 50% off discount sale day. George had started scheduling the days due to their popularity, and also coincided with the middle of the wizarding school holidays to capitalise on the numerous bored school children and parents desperate for something, anything, to entertain their children for the next month. Perhaps this was more structured than her brother's chaotic shop, but the comparison still worked for her. _Maybe it was Apparation lag_.

"The video feed shows them entering the shipping yard but not coming back out," Pipaluk said as they entered through the door in the fence. "Unfortunately, the internal cameras were destroyed the day before the teens went missing, so we have no record of where they went," he said, continuing to talk as they headed up to the foreman's office. "It's only been four days, but as you can imagine, a lot of the owners of these containers are frustrated that they can't move their stock while our investigation is underway. Of course, the teenagers' parents are worried sick as well, and - "

Draco finished his charm to put everyone in the shipping yard to sleep, then looked over to Ginny, who was taking a clipboard from the foreman's limp hands. "If he keeps talking, I'm going to end up with a migraine before lunch," he groaned, rubbing his temples.

Ginny ignored him and instead looked at the shipping log, trying to determine what container held the Portkeys. She looked out to the yard, but couldn't see anything obvious. Running a finger down the log, she looked out to the yard where the shipping containers were held and matched each one to the list. "Where is 9581?"

Draco stopped complaining and looked from the log to the yard, frowning when he couldn't see the number on any of the containers. "I don't see it."

Ginny flipped the page, turning the clipboard so the map matched the yard, then located container 9581. "There. North-east corner."

Following the line of her finger, Draco frowned at the empty space. It was so obvious that he wondered how they'd missed it in the first place.

"Someone's put an untraceable charm on the container," Ginny said, just as Draco realised the same thing.

With everyone asleep, it was safe to Apparate rather than walk the whole way, and in a matter of minutes, Draco was pulling the container doors open while Ginny waited with her wand drawn, ready to hex anything that moved.

"Help us! Please, help!"

Ginny lit the tip of her wand and stepped into the container, seeing the two missing teenagers huddled in the back of the container and surrounded by thousands of illegal rubber duck Portkeys.

...

Draco listened to the two teenagers while Ginny destroyed the illegal Portkeys.

"We just wanted to see what happened. I grabbed one and then... " the boy shuddered at the unpleasant memory of travelling by Portkey.

"We were in a forest for a while, but not the forest here," the girl said, looking downcast. "We didn't know what to do."

"Then we were back in here and the door was shut on us, but no one came when we called for help."

"You used an illegally-made Portkey; a regular Portkey has two charms in it: one that stops it from working once you arrive at your destination and a second that activates and returns you to your original destination when you grab it again. An illegally-made Portkey like this, however, doesn't turn off. If you don't let go, you'll return to your destination automatically," Draco explained. "How did you know about these in the first place?"

They looked at each other, then at Draco, who smiled charmingly and waited for an answer.

"My friend Muko. He works here at the docks."

"Did you tell him when you were coming here?" Draco asked curiously.

The boy frowned, but the girl's eyes widened as she realised what Draco was implying. "Muko locked us in here?"

"W-what?"

"It's all right. Here, have some chocolate. It will help you calm down," Draco said, offering a wrapped chocolate bar to both of them.

Their hunger overcame their confusion, both teens devouring the chocolate in a matter of minutes. While they were eating, Draco used Occlumency to find out what Muko looked like.

Ten minutes later, the two teenagers were in the back of Pipaluk's car and heading to the hospital for malnourishment and shock. The Portkeys had been destroyed and the teens' memories wiped of their mini adventure with Portkeys. Draco also ensured they wouldn't remember Muko or implicate him; the wizard would be his and Ginny's responsibility.

As they left the shipping yard, Ginny swore she felt someone watching them. By the time she looked over her shoulder, the feeling had disappeared.

...

"Reports of a blizzard - "

" - shop shelves emptied - "

" - panic over storm - "

"There's nothing on TV," Draco groaned, switching the TV off and looking over at Ginny. "How long until the food arrives?"

"I thought you ordered it?" Ginny asked, even as she wrote her report to send to Leo, ensuring to add that she hadn't hexed Draco yet. Though that might change if he hadn't organised their dinner as he'd promised to do half an hour ago.

"I did; you've got the countdown thing with you."

"Oh. Uh, two minutes," Ginny said, glancing at the timer beside her.

Draco groaned again, then watched the clock on the wall impatiently. "It's been three minutes. Where's our food?"

"Go outside and check. Don't touch my report," Ginny added as she hurried to the bathroom.

Draco wasn't going to go outside, that went against the whole point of getting food delivered! There was a knock at the door and he went to answer, muttering about late Muggle deliveries under his breath. Draco opened the door, and barely had time to arm himself as he saw Muko with his pizza.

Muko pointed his wand at Draco and stepped inside. "You have no idea what you've done!" he snarled.

Occlumency meant he didn't have to guess; Muko was part of a smuggling ring of the human variety, rather than the illegal Portkeys - they were just a way to lure the Squibs and Muggles to be kidnapped and sold.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm guessing you're Muko? I'm Draco. Malfoy, if the surname rings any bells for you," Draco added in a drawl.

Muko's eyes widened - everyone knew who the Malfoy's were - and then he grinned, dropping the pizza and sending a hex at Draco at the same time.

Draco had been Ginny's partner long enough to be able to dodge some second-rate wizard's hex without a problem, but dropping the pizza he'd waited thirty-five bloody minutes for was unforgivable. He dodged the hex and returned one of his own. Muko dropped to the floor with a solid thud. Behind him, the bathroom door opened and Ginny stepped out with her wand drawn, her eyes wide on seeing the body on their cabin floor.

"I know they were late with the delivery, Dray, but was hexing them really necessary?" she asked incredulously.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not that much of a bastard, Gin. This is Muko."

"Muko... the kids' friend, Muko?"

"Muko, the Muggle and Squib trafficker and illegal Portkey maker, Muko," Draco corrected.

Ginny blinked at his correction, then looked at Muko again. "Merlin's balls. This is going to mean inter-department work with the Aurors; Leo's going to be pissed."

"Well, yes, but is that really what you want to focus - "

"And you! You put yourself in danger! What if he'd used a Glamour and you didn't recognise him? He could have taken you away! If Leo hadn't threatened me with desk duty, I'd hex your arse right now!" Ginny snapped.

"So you've been thinking about my arse, have you?" Draco asked, smirking.

Ginny made a sound of inarticulate rage, turned on her heel, and... well, she couldn't go anywhere because the stupid log cabin they were in was open plan and Muggles deserved to be hexed for this design flaw. _She needed a door to slam, gods' damn it all!_

"I'm all right, Gin. Promise," Draco said, his voice quiet and serious. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I... Shut up."

Draco was surprised to hear the trembling in her voice. In the years they'd worked together, he'd never heard Ginny get upset before, not like that. She'd been angry, pissed beyond belief, happy, annoyed, frustrated, so many other emotions, but never upset. "Gin?"

"I said shut up," Ginny said, sniffling. "Fuck. Just... send this guy to Leo with one of the International Apparation licences; Leo can send a replacement with an owl in the morning."

Draco didn't know what to say, so he just did as she said. Muko was gone in a matter of minutes, a Quick Quilled report attached to his shirt to explain what had happened to Leo.

Ginny had composed herself by the time Muko was gone, and Draco lifted the pizza box lid gingerly to see if their dinner had survived it's untimely fall. He grinned up at her. "What are your thoughts on floor pizza?"

"Don't ever call it that again," Ginny said, grabbing two plates from the kitchenette to join Draco on the floor.

Draco shrugged and placed a piece of pizza on his plate. "You'll live."

"Should we check if there's a Muggle pizza delivery person outside?" Ginny asked, glancing to the door.

"They can wait until I finish at least one slice."

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll get off my arse and do it."

"Thanks, Gin. I'll probably need help to get up anyway," Draco replied in a cheerful manner.

He sounded so over the top and unlike his normal self that Ginny wondered if he'd been hexed after all; _maybe with a Cheering Charm?_

"Oh, stop looking at me like that. Go check on the Muggle. I'll keep your pizza safe."

Ginny grabbed a slice to take with her, not trusting Draco with her pizza at all. Draco made a sound of disbelief and betrayal behind her, which she ignored easily enough. There was a Muggle delivery driver outside, snoring lightly against the side of their log cabin. Ginny undid the charm and shook the Muggle awake gently, sending them on their way after a moment of embarrassment and apologies.

The weather looked like it was getting worse and she waited until she could no longer see the motorcycle's tail lights before heading back inside. Draco had moved the pizza box and their plates to the table and even organised drinks for them. It looked intimate, especially with the fireplace going and the bed right there. She shut the door behind her and sat across from Draco.

"What's all this for?" she asked curiously.

"The floor was getting cold," he replied with an indifferent shrug. "Want to talk about it?" Draco asked.

"Talk about what?" Ginny asked, feigning innocence.

"Gin," he said, reaching across the small table to grab her hand. "Talk to me. Please."

She slipped her hand away from his, her cheeks burning. "It's nothing. I just... Why do you even care? You were still calling me 'Weasley' as of yesterday."

"Yeah, because you called me 'Malfoy'. I thought it was our thing," Draco said.

"Our... thing?" Ginny echoed in confusion.

Draco sipped at his water and didn't reply, his cheeks pink even through the Glamour.

"Draco, would you please tell me what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Will you tell me why you were upset?" he countered, curiosity clear in his expression.

"Fine."

"Fine. You first."

Ginny drank her water and wondered if she could get away with hiding in the bathroom instead of answering. The fireplace cracked behind Draco and he flinched at the sound. Remembering the scars on his face from that morning, Ginny set her glass down. "Will you take your Glamour off? Please?"

Draco seemed surprised by her request and she didn't miss how his hands trembled as he lifted his wand. "Are you sure, Gin? It's not pretty."

"It's your face."

That seemed to crumble his defenses and the Glamour was gone in the blink of an eye. Ginny looked at him, at the scars from burns he received in the Great War that not even healers could fix. She remembered hearing the story from Ron and Harry about the fire in the Room of Requirement and how it had burned so hot and so fast that they couldn't save Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle. She couldn't remember much of what had happened next, dealing with her own trauma and grief, but since starting work at the Ministry, Ginny had found out that Draco had been found in the Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin and Burkes the next day. She did remember the picture from the Daily Prophet of smoke pouring out of the store as healers carried Draco to St. Mungo's on a stretcher, unconscious and almost burnt beyond recognition. _No wonder the fireplace made him flinch._

"Thank you," Ginny said, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand gently.

"You're still wearing the ring," Draco said, looking at the silver ring on her hand.

"I forgot about it. Here, I'll return it," she said.

Draco shook his head. "Don't worry. It's a pretty charm, but it usually only lasts as long as the wearer wants it to," he said, looking at her curiously again.

"Oh." Ginny looked at the ring, a simple design made out of silver, and wondered at the Golden Snitch fluttering feeling in her stomach again. She hadn't forgotten about the ring, but she hadn't wanted to take it off, either. She tried to tell herself that she only kept it on because someone from the hotel reception might see them around town and know that they weren't married and they'd be kicked out of the log cabin, but even that excuse was wearing thin. "I thought you'd been hurt," she said suddenly. "Back when Muko was here; I thought he'd hexed you and you'd been hurt. Finding out he was part of a smuggling ring didn't help, so I was upset," Ginny admitted, playing with the crust of her pizza and not looking at Draco.

They were both silent for a moment and all Ginny could hear was the wind outside, blowing fiercely. She glanced over to the window, surprised to see it snowing.

"I don't get the honeymoon suite for anyone, you know," Draco said.

Ginny looked at Draco, tilting her head in confusion. "Pardon?"

"It's our first overnight job together in months, and I wanted you to be more comfortable than those disgraceful bunk bed cabins the Ministry planned on putting us in. I wouldn't have done it for anyone else."

She grinned slyly. "Not even Baddock?"

"Baddock could sleep out in the snow for all I care."

Ginny laughed and Draco grinned in return.

...

Ginny woke up in the morning, feeling warm and well-rested. Draco's arm was around her waist, his breath warm against her neck. She remembered inviting him to sleep in the bed with her - _just sleep, don't give me that look, Draco!_ \- and how it had been both awkward and so very not awkward when they'd climbed into bed together. Opening her eyes, Ginny saw that the cabin was dark around them, the fire burned down hours ago, and she sat up on realising why it was dark: snow was pressed up against the windows.

"Draco? We're snowed in," Ginny said, scrambling to get out of bed and check the cabin doors and windows.

A levitation spell allowed her to look out the top of the windows, and she could see the whole area around them was blanketed by a thick layer of snow.

"We can Apparate later," he mumbled, covering his head with a pillow.

"We only have one International Apparation licence," Ginny reminded him.

Draco was silent for a moment, his head lifting the pillow as he looked over at her. "Fuck."

"You can say that again."

"Tea?"

"I don't think the kettle will work," Ginny said reluctantly.

"We have magic, Gin."

"I know that," she said, rolling her eyes and undoing the levitation spell slowly.

Draco groaned, sitting up and shoving the pillow behind his back, yawning widely. "We can just Apparate out of here. After a cup of tea and breakfast."

"I don't recognise any landmarks out there, and we don't know what's happened to the places we are familiar with. The shipping yard's probably covered in snow as well; do you remember how far the fence was from the containers?"

"So, we're stuck here?"

"The Muggles will get us out with machines."

"I think I'd rather wait for the snow to melt," Draco muttered. Then he sighed and looked at her. "How long until the Muggles come to the rescue?"

"I don't know. A day, maybe a week? It depends. We might get an International Apparation license from Leo before then, anyway," Ginny said with a shrug.

Draco started to grin. "So we get a holiday because Muggles can't rescue us, right?"

"It's not... Well, I suppose if you word it like that, then, yes."

"Then I'm going back to sleep," he said promptly.

"I'll make our breakfast if you make the tea," Ginny cajoled.

Draco pulled a face, but got out of bed. "I'm only doing this because I like you."

"I know," she said with a grin.

"I think I know what would wake me up faster than tea," he murmured, crowding Ginny up against the kitchenette counter.

"Coffee?" she asked in a teasing lilt.

"Not quite what I had in mind, Gin," he murmured, lowering his head to kiss her.

Ginny kissed him in return, her arms around his shoulders. Draco's hands were on her hips a moment later, lifting her up onto the counter, and kissing her like he needed her more than oxygen or caffeine. It was a heady feeling and the fact that it was Draco somehow only made it better. She wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him in close to her, her head lolling back as she felt the press of his hardening cock against her.

"Fuck, Gin. I... fuck," Draco groaned against her mouth, his hands slipping beneath her shirt to cup her breasts.

Ginny let out a keening sound that she'd forever deny making as his fingers stroked and rolled her nipples until she was hard and desperate for more than his touch. "Draco!" she said, half admonishment and half plea.

"Mm?" he murmured against the curve of her neck and shoulder, marking her with his teeth and soothing the bite with his tongue.

Their hips started to move against each other almost desperately, and Ginny slid her hand into Draco's briefs to curl around his straining cock. "Fuck me right fucking now."

"Gods, yes," Draco groaned.

Ginny wriggled until she could slip her pyjama shorts off, Draco hurrying to pull his briefs off without letting his hands leave her soft skin for too long. Ginny curled her hand around Draco's hard cock again, a lubrication spell letting her hand slide without a painful drag of skin on skin friction. Another spell had a condom in his hand, though to Ginny's knowledge, there wasn't exactly a "condomus appearus" spell.

"You brought condoms with you?" she asked incredulously.

"I have a healthy libido and planned on wanking in the morning, hence my need for an hour rather than thirty bloody minutes," Draco groused. "Though, I did dream that something like this would happen. The dream pales in comparison, love," he said, kissing her as he opened the condoms and slid it on over his aching cock.

Weirdly enough, Ginny felt pleased that she was better than a wet dream. It wasn't like she could lie and say she hadn't had a similar dream about Draco, anyway.

Draco stroked her thighs until her legs fell open naturally, his deft and nimble fingers teasing at her clit until she was hoarse from begging for something, anything, everything. When Ginny felt ready to explode in pure frustration, Draco slid a finger into her, his thumb still working at her oversensitive clit.

"Fuck!"

Draco, the smug bastard, grinned. "Gods, you're cute when you swear."

"Fucking fucker. Fuck me already."

"Mmm, gets me all hot and bothered when you beg me to fuck you," he murmured, his teeth marking the other side of her neck.

Ginny almost cried in relief when he finally guided his cock into her aching pussy. She was so wet he didn't even need lubrication, and the slide of his cock filled her so deeply that Ginny let out another one of those high keening noises that she definitely did not make.

"Fuck, love, you feel so good," Draco groaned. "Want me to fuck you or you want to ride my cock? Your choice, love."

"Fuck me hard," Ginny replied; she didn't think she could move her legs right then.

Draco grinned and kissed her again, his hands on her hips as he pulled back and slammed into her hard. He took her reply as a demand, holding her hips tight as he thrust and fucked into her over and over. Ginny couldn't find purchase or anything to hold onto. She didn't know if she wanted her hands in his hair, on his shoulders, scoring down his back, or all three at once. Instead, she put a hand on Draco's neck and pulled him down to kiss eagerly, digging one of her heels into his arse so he could fill her even more. He groaned in pleasure against her mouth, one hand working diligently on her clit as the other pressed against the small of her back to hold her close.

Ginny felt her orgasm starting to build, a low pooling heat in the pit of her stomach. It gathered all of the fluttering Golden Snitches together and burned them like a dragon's flame, her orgasm making her scream Draco's name as she squeezed around him tightly. Draco groaned at the sensation of her walls clenching around him tightly, her name spilling from his lips as he spilled into the condom at the same time.

Ginny breathed slowly, stroking Draco's back gently as they both came down from their orgasms, panting and sweaty. "Fuck, that was good."

"Just good?" Draco queried, grinning. "I'll have to improve, then."

Ginny couldn't even think of a response, her head still dazed.

"Can I go down on you, love?"

"The answer to that question is always yes," Ginny promised, pulling him in to kiss him fiercely.

Draco grinned and held her against his chest, carrying Ginny over to the bed. He dropped her ungracefully, a wicked smirk on his face as she squawked at the sudden fall. That smirk was still on his face as he dropped between her legs, his hands splayed on her thighs as he held her open for him.

Ginny's third orgasm might have moved the snow against their cabin, or perhaps it was the Muggles, finally arriving with their snow-clearing machines. Either way, she didn't care about anything other than Draco staying right where he was between her legs.

...

"What happened between you two in Greenland?" Daphne asked Ginny in a whisper as she saw the hickeys on both their necks, even with Draco's usual Glamour.

"We found a Muggle smuggling ring and - "

"Not that, everyone knows about that. The Aurors are telling the Daily Prophet they discovered the smuggling ring themselves and I've got a bet with Baddock on when Leo's going to snap and hex them," she said with a grin. "I'm talking about you and Draco. You're both covered in love bites and you haven't stopped smiling all morning; it's weird," Daphne added, reaching out to poke Ginny's cheek.

"We had mind-blowing sex for three straight days. Isn't that right, love?" Draco asked behind her.

"Smug bastard," Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I have every reason to be smug," he countered with a grin. "We're still meeting for lunch later?"

"Yes, if you actually work and get your report in."

"It's already in. How about a second breakfast?" Draco asked with a teasing lilt.

"Merlin's baggy y-fronts; you're _dating!_ Ooh, Leo and Baddock both owe me three Galleons," Daphne said with a wicked laugh that reminded Ginny far too forcibly that she had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts.

"Why are you betting on us?" Ginny asked with a heavy sigh.

"Not everyone gets to break up a human trafficking ring on their assignments, Ginny. Just wait 'til I tell Pansy; she owes me ten Galleons. She thought you'd both die from pining."

"Bloody hell, go do your work."

"Do I get a lunch date from it, too?" Daphne teased.

"I'll hex you, don't think I won't!"

Daphne just laughed and headed to her desk.

Ginny sighed and glanced over to Draco. "Still want to date me, Draco?" she asked wryly.

"The answer to that question is always yes," he said with a grin.

...

The end; thanks for reading!


End file.
